


Une à une ( Layers )

by animal



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Embarrassment Kink, F/M, Reylo -Freeform, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animal/pseuds/animal
Summary: Kylo a l'habitude d'être agressif avec les autres, pas du tout d'être vulnérable. Dans l'intimité, cette gêne émotionnelle est palpable, et Rey tente d'en comprendre les ressorts.





	Une à une ( Layers )

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefiantLoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantLoon/gifts).
  * A translation of [Layers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171674) by [DefiantLoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantLoon/pseuds/DefiantLoon). 



> Voici une fanfic qui m'a collé à la peau, si bien que j'ai tenu à ce qu'elle existe en français, donc je l'ai traduite. Je vous encourage à aller lire l'original en anglais si vous le parlez, sinon à tout de même laisser des kudos à son autrice, DefiantLoon ; le nom original de la fanfic est « Layers »  
> N'hésitez pas non plus à laisser des commentaires à son attention, même en français, je me chargerai de les lui traduire !  
> J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu

Il avait toujours les mains qui tremblaient si elle lui faisait face. Il semblait qu'il n'était pas capable de se déshabiller si elle le regardait, donc elle devait toujours s'en charger elle-même. Pas une mince affaire de dévêtir une créature si grande et désarticulée, et Rey en aurait été frustrée s'il n'avait pas à ce point paru sans défense.

Elle lui retirait son haut, et il gardait les yeux rivés au sol. Elle s'extirpait de ses propres vêtements et il gardait les yeux baissés, comme un condamné. Quand elle le poussait en arrière sur le lit de camp et qu'il se mettait à regarder le plafond, elle prenait ça pour un défi à relever.

Il ne la regardait pas quand elle s'agenouillait pour placer un baiser sur son estomac, puis un autre sur sa hanche, ne regardait pas non plus quand elle tirait sur son pantalon. Une fois son érection dégagée, il croisait toujours ses bras en travers de son visage, cachant ses yeux, laissant tout juste apparaître ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses poings se serrant et se desserrant nerveusement sur eux-mêmes. Rey tentait d'être d'une lenteur atroce, mais cela ne lui décrochait par un regard de sa part. Elle gémissait alors sur sa queue, jetant un œil sur lui et n'apercevant que ses dents plantées dans sa lèvre inférieure, ses bras toujours bien fermés sur le reste de son visage, son torse légèrement en biais comme s'il essayait inconsciemment de se détourner d'elle et de se cacher. Sa jambe droite se mettait à trembler à mesure qu'elle poursuivait.

Même si elle ne souhaitait que de le voir et qu'il la prenne en considération, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir excitée à l'idée du pouvoir qu'il lui donnait. Et comme il ne regardait pas, elle avait tout le temps du monde pour satisfaire sa soif du corps masculin et l'étudier, même si elle avait vu le sien de nombreuses fois déjà. Elle adorait qu'il ne puisse cacher combien il la voulait, même en dissimulant son visage. Elle le suçait avec force avant de le relâcher dans un claquement sonore des lèvres, et même là elle n'obtenait pas le moindre regard. Mais quand elle le caressait lentement en le fixant des yeux, comme le sommant de la regarder -un regard intense qu'il sentait sur lui même les yeux fermés- il lâchait de petits gémissements désespérés qu'elle ne se lassait jamais d'entendre.

Ça continuait comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il soit proche de jouir, et tout d'un coup il devenait quelqu'un d'autre. Il se redressait brusquement, et elle n'avait qu'un bref aperçu de son visage rougi avant qu'il ne l'encercle comme un prédateur. Pas une seconde pour prendre en compte la transition. Il l'attrapait par les aisselles et la mettait sans ménagement sur ses pieds, comme si elle n'était qu'une poupée, avant de la basculer sur le lit pour l'y enfoncer. Elle pouvait s'amuser avec lui autant qu'elle le voulait une minute avant ; passé ce point de non retour elle n'aurait plus aucun contrôle sur lui. C'était comme si l'homme qu'il avait été jusque là avait quitté la pièce, et qu'un autre avait pris sa place.

Il l'excitait avec ses doigts quelques temps, penché sur elle et chuchotant d'une façon qui la faisait frémir, comme s'il menait une autre interrogation sur elle. Elle le sentait présent dans son esprit aussi, sa conscience fermée comme une main de fer sur ses pensées et ses sentiments. En elle de toutes les façons possibles.

 

_Tu ne t'es jamais pliée à la volonté d'un homme... mais comme il est facile de t'avoir à genoux pour moi._

 

Ce genre de chose renversait la donne complètement. Elle gémissait dans les draps, se frottant à ses doigts et coulant sur eux, suppliant seulement qu'il s'y mette enfin. Bien sûr, il ne tardait pas à se soumettre.

Sa queue remplaçait ses doigts sans prévenir, et Rey retenait une plainte à l'entrée soudaine.

Contrairement à elle, il ne commençait jamais lentement, et il ne s'embarrassait pas d'être silencieux. Au début elle essayait de se balancer contre lui, mais bientôt il chargeait en elle si vigoureusement et si vite que le rythme était impossible à suivre, l'écrasant de tout son poids dans le lit. Ça l'ébahissait toujours à quel point il y allait fort et vite, au moment où elle avait cru impossible qu'il aille plus loin. Il se mettait à la tirer par les cheveux comme si elle était un animal qu'il prenait en lutte et cherchait à mettre à terre, et en cet instant elle avait tout oublié du garçon timide qui ne pouvait pas la regarder dans les yeux quand elle le suçait.

Quand ils avaient commencé à coucher ensemble, Rey n'aurait jamais imaginé venir de cette façon ; la sensation était trop étrange et inconfortable. Maintenant qu'elle y était habituée, elle ne jouissait jamais aussi vite que juste après qu'il ait joui. Le son de ses gémissements effrénés l'envoyait au ciel, l'orgasme la fendant toute entière, ses jambes renonçant, son corps encore enfoncé dans le lit tandis que les charges ralentissaient pour s'arrêter tout à fait avant qu'il ne se retire.

Il se laissait tomber sur le lit, la faisant bondir légèrement à cause de l'impact. Elle relevait la tête vers lui, la respiration lourde, le visage en feu, pour le trouver recroquevillé, lui tournant le dos. Elle rampait jusqu'à lui, dégageant ses cheveux noirs de ses yeux et embrassant ses joues rouges, et toujours il évitait son regard.

Elle se serrait à lui en entourant sa taille d'un bras et soupirait tandis qu'il plaçait sa main sur la sienne, seul geste indiquant qu'il prenait en compte sa présence. Elle prenait ça comme un petit obstacle concernant quelque chose qui était encore très nouveau pour eux deux. Quoiqu'il en soit elle était déterminée à passer autant de temps que nécessaire pour peler une à une les couches qui le couvraient et lui montrer qu'il pouvait être vulnérable face à elle, et qu'il méritait son amour autant qu'elle voulait le lui donner.


End file.
